Suishōkage
The Suishōkage (スイスの火影, Literally meaning: Crystal Shadow) is the Kage of Akikogakure, a title bestowed on the village's leader. The Suishōkage is generally regarded as the strongest shinobi in the village. There have been four Suishōkage in the village's history. Overview The Suishōkage position was created shortly after the creation of Akikogakure by Amejisuto Krysta, the village's lone founder. He made sure that the title was passed down to his son Peridotto after his death, however a few years later Peridotto was assassinated. His assassin, an Akikogakure Jōnin called Tanzanaito Marakaito, who soon after became the Third Suishōkage. The Suishōkage typically selects their successor. If they die or are otherwise incapacitated, the next Suishōkage is chosen by the daimyō of the Land of Gemstones with the advice of his committee, the Suishō Council and the Jōnin Commander. This choice must then be approved by Suishō's Jōnin. If one of the Suishōkage's predecessors is still alive, they may return to office rather than select a new Suishōkage. Suishōkage are responsible for most of the village's day-to-day affairs, such as assigning the village's ninja to missions or securing funding for the village's projects and personnel. The Suishōkage spends most of their time in the village, but is allowed to leave when they wish. The workload of Suishōkage is nothing too ridiculous, but it can sometimes be a stressful amount of work for one person, and as such retired Suishōkage may continue to oversee certain sections of the village. List of Suishōkage Amejisuto Krysta Amejisuto Krysta (あめじすとた, Krysta Amejisuto) founded Akikogakure by himself, and so he naturally became the First Suishōkage. Due to Amejisuto's violent nature, he made it very difficult for the 'First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, '''to obtain the peace he so desperately sought after during his life. Through his actions he left a lasting effect on his village and the rest of the shinobi world, one that is still around today. Peridotto Krysta '''Peridotto Krysta '(ぺりどっとた, Krysta Peridotto) was the son of the First Suishōkage, who took after his father in his violent methods. It was around this time that, unluckily for Peridotto, the inhabitants of Akikogakure were getting sick of the horrendous acts that were cause by people in the village, and began calling for a more peaceful way of life and rule in general in Akikogakure. Eventually, a few years into his rule, Peridotto was assassinated by the very man who was to become the Third and current Suishōkage Tanzanaito Marakaito 'Tanzanaito Marakaito '(たんざないと まらかいと, Marakaito Tanzanaito) is the assassin of Peridotto Krysta, and was the previous kage, the Third Suishōkage. Under Tanzanaito's rule, Akikogakure started a new, more peaceful way of life. He made alliances with three other Hidden Villages: Konohagakure, Sunagakure and Soragakure. Tanzanaito has a son of his own, named Yasuro. Since the first Seven Kage Summit, Akikogakure has been in possession of the Five-Tails Kokuō, whom Tanzanaito decided to seal inside his son. It is a decision that the Third Suishōkage regret throughout his life, because it has caused his son to have a very lonely life since then. Yasuro Marakaito Yasuro Marakaito (やすろ まらかいと, Marakaito Yasuro) is the son of the Third Suishōkage, Tanzanaito, and is the current Kage of Akikogakure, the Fourth Suishōkage. Trivia * The Fourth Suishōkage was chosen to be Yasuro, by his father * Many shinobi in Akikogakure were unhappy under the rule of the Third Suishōkage, as he did not allow for violent acts unless they are necessary. It has led to those shinobi defecting from Akikogakure, with some S-Rank ninja's even eventually joining the criminal organisation Akatsuki in the past * All of the Suishōkage's have had a large personal summon for most of their lives, however the Third Suishōkage was the first to have an actual pet, which was a turtle